


Humans and Hybrids

by GalacticNova



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BBH is in this, Blood and Violence, Cringe?, Hybrid AU, My First Fanfic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticNova/pseuds/GalacticNova
Summary: SapNap and George are hunters. People tell them what animal or person they want captured and delivered, and if the price is right, they'll do it.Dream is one of the few legendary Enderdragon hybrids in the world, and he lives in the forest near a village. Some villagers say they see him flash by, and others think they're crazy.A rich guy wants an Enderdragon hybrid for his collection of rare creatures, so he hires the two most reputable hunters around.____________________________________It starts out like a hybrid Manhunt, but it'll get interesting in the future. ;)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. Hired Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Dream Team fanfic. And on top of that, it's my first fanfic ever. So I'm very sorry if it's bad and cringy. But uh, if you're still reading this... Thanks for giving me a chance!

"Sapnap! We're gonna be late to the meeting! You want the job, right?" George called.

Sapnap yelled back. "I'm coming! Jeez!" He tied his white bandana around his head and walked to the front door, where George was impatiently waiting. "Alright, let's go." George smiled. "Finally!" He practically sprinted to the place where a potential client had wanted to meet up. Sapnap struggled to keep up. He understood his excitement. They both liked the hunt of an animal and then getting paid for said animal by the person who had wanted it, not to mention it had been a while since they were hired.

\------------

When they arrived at the meeting place, the town center fountain, a man in a spotless white tuxedo walked up to them. "Ah, you must be George and Sapnap." When they nodded, he continued, "I'm Skip Theodore, but you may call me Mr. Theo." Mr. Theo introduced himself as the man wanting to hire the two accomplished hunters. Sapnap spoke. "So, Mr. Theo, what do you want us to catch? Blaze, slime, ghast," He paused for effect, "A hybrid, maybe?" He smiled as he said the word 'hybrid'. Hybrids weren't common creatures, but there were many different species of them. Fox, cat, wolf, any mob you could think of, there was a hybrid of it. "An Enderdragon hybrid." Well, except for that one. Both hunters' faces fell.

"But, humans drove that species to extinction 35 years ago!" George exclaimed. "Well, we think." He added on quietly. Mr. Theo only smiled at his sudden outburst. "Exactly." He looked at them. "I want an Enderdragon hybrid for my...zoo. I guess you could call it that." Sapnap looked at the man.

"Your what?"

"Well, it's more of a public collection of all the different species of hybrids. I only need a few more for it to be complete."

"...Why?"

Mr. Theo laughed. "So people can see them! Besides, imagine! An Enderdragon hybrid, once thought to be extinct, in my collection! And you two would be remembered forever as 'the two hunters who did the impossible'. You'd be legends!" Sapnap looked to George, wanting his opinion. His nod was so discreet Sapnap almost didn't see it. 

"How much would we get if we managed to find _and_ capture one?" Mr. Theo held out a leather pouch. George took it and looked inside. Sapnap peered over his shoulder to look too. Gold. At least 300 coins. _This guy's rich. No wonder he wears that tuxedo._

"Five times the amount in the bag." Mr. Theo responded to their shocked faces. "The pouch is just a down payment. Give me an Enderdragon hybrid and I'll give you the 1,500 gold." He said nonchalantly as if the money was no big deal. Without a moment's hesitation, George held out his hand. "Deal." Mr. Theo grinned and shook it. "Good. You have two months." _Wait, what?_ "Two months? We have a deadline?" Well, obviously there was usually a deadline, just the requested creature could take years to find, much less 2 months. Mr. Theo nodded. "If you do not meet it, the deal is off." A look of determination came across George's face.

"Then we won't disappoint."

"Good."

This task went from having to find not only an extremely powerful hybrid that's _extinct_ , to finding and _capturing_ it in _two_ months. _Great. No sweat._

\------------

After the meeting, George and Sapnap went home, both wondering how they would find an Enderdragon hybrid. "Okay, what do we do? What's our plan?" Sapnap asked George while they were eating. George thought for a moment. "We pack tonight and leave first thing tomorrow. I think I know how to track one if they're still around." Sapnap gave him a questioning look. "How?"

"You know how Enderdragon hybrids have this 'ender eye' on the end of their tails? They're like homing beacons. The eye glows when it's close to another. It gets brighter as it gets nearer. That's how they found partners. They were solitary creatures for the most part. Some lived in packs, but most didn't." George explained.

"How exactly do you know all this?"

"To be the best hunter, you need to know everything about anything. You don't know when it could come in handy."

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Nerd." He said jokingly. George playfully smacked him in retaliation. They both laughed as it turned into a smacking battle. "Call me that again and I won't give you the ender eye I got from a wandering trader." George teased as he sat back in his seat. "Okay, okay! Deal." Sapnap replied. He calmed down, then said, "In the next two months, we're gonna catch ourselves a dragon." George corrected him. "A dragon _hybrid_."


	2. Elusive Enderdragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's the name, staying hidden is the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this frequently...I'm on a roll. :)  
> Ok, so about the rift between the humans and the hybrids...  
> The humans, being humans, think the hybrids are unintelligent creatures who only share some physical traits. The hybrids have some unique species features, like the ender eye on the Enderdragon hybrid's tail for example, that are said to have 'mystical properties', so the humans hunt them. All hybrids can speak the humans' common tongue, but they choose to use their species' language instead. Very few hybrids dare speak the common tongue in front of humans. Those who do are immediately killed no matter what, being believed to be demons.  
> I hope I explained that well. If you have questions about the explanation, comment it and I'll respond with an answer. I've never been one for explaining things well. :|

It was beginning to get dark. Night was falling, and fast.

Dream's tail twitched. Soon he could leave the forest and go to the village on the edge of the trees. He liked wandering the village at night, seeing the humans being happy and by each other's side. Dream didn't really know why, maybe it was because he didn't feel so alone then. But being in the village had its risks. Not just because he was a hybrid, but because he was an _Enderdragon_ hybrid. The few humans that saw him did one of two things. Either they froze in fear, or tried to attack him out of some unknown anger. They always yelled though, waking the whole village. Making Dream hastily fly back to the forest before more humans could see him.

Despite everything, Dream was content with his life. Though it could be a bit scary at times. He sometimes heard eerie howls and noises, and once he had found a deer that had been ripped to shreds moments before. Dream had seen the light drain from its eyes, and the ground absorb the blood as a defeated wail died in its throat. And it hadn't been eaten. Just...killed for fun. He still got nightmares from the horrid scene, with it being him instead of the deer.

Dream shook himself. If he wanted to go to the village that night, he needed to go now, before moonhigh. He slipped his obsidian-black wings through the two large holes in the back of his green hoodie and took off.

\------------

The lingering twinge of pain in his legs reminded him to morph his feet into their dragon talon form when he landed. Dream ducked behind a house almost immediately though since he heard footsteps and voices coming close. He didn't need another run-in with the hybrid hunter the humans called 'Old man Albert'. Out of all the humans Dream had encountered, which were only a few, Albert was by far the most violent when he saw Dream. He's also the one that had seen Dream the most. But to Dream's surprise, it wasn't Albert. It was two young human-looking boys.

One had on a white bandana around his head, and the other, notably shorter one, had white goggle-looking glasses. _I haven't seen them around before. Maybe they're new to the village._ Since Dream didn't know how they would react to seeing him, he was extra careful to stay hidden.

"Let's find a place to stay Sapnap. We can continue looking around in the morning." The one with the goggles said in the common tongue. The other one, called Sapnap apparently, nodded. "Okay. Then we can ask around the village tomorrow." _They're not hybrids._ That was clear. Not only did they speak the common tongue to each other instead of a species language, but they sounded to be planning to talk to the villagers.

Dream's tail twitched again. He was so focused on the two humans, he didn't see his ender eye glowing. He looked at the moon's position. It was just past moonhigh. He needed to get back to the forest. Albert would be getting up soon to hunt Dream. He quietly climbed the house he was hiding behind and looked down. The two human boys still hadn't seen him. _Better not test my luck._

He shifted his legs into their dragon talon form and pushed off.

\------------

Dream flew back to the forest and landed on a large semi-flat rock covered in moss, like he did all nights when he visited the village. He hopped down and walked to the river nearby.

Fish darted just below the surface of the water. Dream grabbed a homemade spear from its spot leaning against a tree and carefully went into the river. He paused, then thrust the sharp point of the spear down. He lifted it up to see a fish skewered on the end.

Grinning, he went back to the mossy boulder and stuck the dull end of the spear into the soft ground. He breathed in deeply, then shot out a small stream of fire from his mouth. It was weak, like most of his fire-breathing, but it cooked meat and fish just fine.

\------------

After a quick meal of what turned out to be trout, Dream pulled out an old blanket he had found a while ago in the village. Curling up in it, he took one last look of the night sky before closing his eyes.

Sleep soon took over his tired mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter done! I'll admit this isn't as good as the first chapter, since it doesn't even have much dialogue. But the next chapter will be better! I hope... ;-;  
> I used Sapnap's POV in the beginning to build a more in-depth story, but this time it was Dream's POV. I'm going to be using his POV much more than Sapnap's or George's since he's the easiest to write for this story. And, let's face it, he's my favorite of the three.
> 
> Kudos and comments are VERY much appreciated! I would like constructive criticism if you have any, since this is my first work. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle commence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a writer's block, but I'm powering through!
> 
> When I say I'm going to be using Dream's POV more often than George or Sapnap's, I use Sapnap's POV in the next chapter. Life be like that. 
> 
> I wrote this listening to music that surprisingly fits the chapter well. Nice.

The first rays of sun woke Sapnap up. The curtains in the inn were not helpful when it came to keeping the room dark. He frowned, then turned to the bed next to his. George was still sleeping. Sapnap let him be and grabbed the pouch that had the gold coins Mr. Theo had given them. He then went to the village bakery next door to the inn the two hunters had rented a room in.

Sapnap bought two bagels at the bakery, knowing George would want one too. When he got back a little while later, George was awake, and fiddling with the ender eye. "Will we find anything? What if they're _all_ gone? What do we do then?" George asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off the green and blue object. "...I don't know." Sapnap said. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, we need to keep our heads up. Someone here _might_ know something." He held out a bagel in a napkin. "I got bagels. You want one?" George nodded and took it. "Thanks." When they finished their breakfast, George stood up. "So, let's go ask around the village."

\------------

"I haven't. If you believe in that stuff, go talk to Old man Albert. If anyone knows about your beast, it's _that_ nutjob." A woman said, with a clear edge in her voice. "Thank you anyway, ma'am," George politely told her.

"This is the _fourth_ time someone has mentioned an 'Albert'. Everyone knows him, yet we can't find him!" Sapnap exclaimed as the lady walked away. George only huffed in reply. Then they heard shouting. "-He's real! I seen 'em with me own eye!" Sapnap looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Could he be...?"

"Yep. He's old, a man, and people are calling him 'Albert'. He's the guy." George swiftly responded.

He grabbed Sapnap's arm and dragged him to the pudgy, yelling man in blue denim overalls. "Uh, excuse me? Sir?" The guy turned to them. "Yeah?"

"Are you Old man Albert, the retired hybrid hunter?" Sapnap cut in. "Sure am! Why, ya need somethin'?" Albert asked, leaning in a little too close for comfort. "Have you seen any...Enderdragon hybrids?" The retired hunter laughed. "Seen 'em? I have an ongoing _war_ with him! Sneaky little guy. Wears a green hoodie to blend in with the scenery. And wears this white smiley mask to hide his emerald _dragon_ _eyes_."

Sapnap gave George a worried look. _Either this guy_ has _seen one, or he's crazy!_ George took this as his cue to step in. "We're trying to catch one, could you help us?" Albert focused his gaze on the brunette.

"Every night I find him, he high-tails it to that forest over there. Probably has a nest in the woods or somethin'." He pointed to the trees across the village. "And if ya' wanna lure him into some sort of trap, using an ender eye for bait is best, if you can find one, and use something non-flammable to nab him. The beasts can breathe fire." Sapnap and George smiled. _Finally, we're getting somewhere!_

"Thank you Mr. Albert!" Georges said before sprinting off with Sapnap towards the forest Albert had pointed at.

\------------

Dream POV

Dream looked at the sky, it was almost noon. He sighed.

As good as it might be, his life was pretty boring. The same thing every day. Maybe it was time to move on, look for somewhere else to go.

_Hmmm~_

Dream stopped thinking about finding a new home and listened to the sound. It was a magic-like humming, and was coming from behind him. He turned around, and as he did so, saw his tail. The eye was glowing, ever so slightly.

_It's glowing...Are other Enderdragon hybrids around?_

He didn't dare let himself hope, but followed his tail nevertheless. It was like an instinct, giving him the sudden impulse to do so.

Dream continued walking as his eye got brighter until he found his way into a clearing. There was a rustle of bushes as he entered, but he shrugged it off as some animals being spooked by him.

Then he saw it.

The ender eye laying on the grass in the middle of the clearing.

Glowing as bright as his own.

Dream walked over, throwing caution to the wind in favor of curiosity. He picked it up and held it in his hand gingerly.

"How did you get here?" He wondered aloud in Enderdragon.

_Shinng~_

The metallic sound of a blade being drawn set off all of Dream's red flags. Humans were watching him, and wanted to fight it seemed.

Two figures came out of the bushes, one on either side of Dream, both wielding iron swords. Dream recognized them as the two human boys from the village last night. Sapnap and...the boy with goggles.

Dream looked at them both, then he bolted. He could hear shouting, which sounded like the one named Sapnap, calling the other George. So that's who they were. Sapnap and George. Apparently, they were hybrid hunters.

Which was not good for Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter completed! Goodbye lazy and slow writing, and hello fast and action writing!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos! It means a lot to me that people actually like my brain nonsense strung together in a story.
> 
> I'm trying to update every other week, but this is surprisingly hard whenever it comes to fanfiction. I think I know what I'm doing though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't exactly what Dream had in mind when he said it was time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed something very funny. The first chapter's end notes are always on the last chapter's end notes. Does anyone know how to fix that?

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Sapnap and George starting hunting Dream. And he couldn't seem to get away.

He had a theory why he couldn't. They had an ender eye, more specifically, the one Dream had picked up in the clearing. Dream had dropped it when he ran for the trees, and the hunters had presumably picked it up.

_If I hadn't dropped it, they wouldn't be able to keep finding me._ He couldn't dwell on the past now though, as footsteps were fast approaching. 

"There he is!" Sapnap called.

"I see him! You don't need to screech it!" George yelled back.

Dream had learned a lot about them as they chased him through plains and forests. They bickered often, but it was usually in good humor. He also could now tell which hunter was speaking by their voice, which was a very good thing to know.

"Hey!" Sapnap complained as Dream easily hopped over a stream. He had used his wings to push off the ground and give him more momentum.

"George, you never said they could do that!" The brunette just shrugged. "They can fly. What do you expect?"

Dream could hear the black-haired boy's huff of annoyance.

He chuckled to himself, despite being out of breath. _They sound like fighting siblings_. 

Then the cliff came into view.

\------------

It was towering, and layers of rock could clearly be seen. And it went miles to the left and right.

He couldn't go around, through, or under the cliff, since the hunters were gaining on him. So he could only go over.

Which was a scarier task than it should be when your a creature with wings.

Dream had never flown very far in one go before. And certainly not straight up. He didn't even know if he could do it. But George and Sapnap's voices getting louder convinced him to at least try.

He spread out his wings, took a deep breath, and shot straight up like a black and green rocket.

\------------

Dream's wings quickly became increasingly tired, and felt heavier the higher he went. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

In fact, he preferred his chances of taking on George and Sapnap than reaching the top of the cliff.

Against his better judgement, he looked down as he flapped his wings, which was becoming worryingly harder.

Sapnap and George were starting at him, eyes wide and mouths open.

Then George raced to the cliff face and started climbing. Sapnap noticed his movement too, because he soon joined his friend.

\------------

Dream had to hand it to them, Sapnap and George were persistent, and quite fast.

While he had found a small niche in the cliff and just sat there resting, the hunters had never stopped rock climbing.

He only knew they were close when Sapnap had yelled at George for dropping rocks down on him. (Either it was that, or George had been stopping clocks from Sapnap, which made no sense.)

Dream sprung up, and flexed his wings, making sure they hadn't gotten sprained or pulled under the sudden strain. They hadn't. 

He looked down to see the hybrid hunters about 5 feet below him. That made him more anxious to get moving. 

"Don't you dare fly off you overgrown lizard!"

"Sapnap, they're half human. Enderdragon hybrids are only half dragon, which is an 'overgrown lizard'."

"Quit being so literal and just go with it!"

"Not until you acknowledge that their anatomy is closer to ours than the animal."

Dream didn't stick around any longer to see who would win this fight. He took off and continued upwards.

\------------

The top of the cliff wasn't that much higher than the ledge Dream had been on earlier.

Finally, the top. _And it's smooth sailing from here-_

There was a desert in front of him now. How lucky.

"How am I going to cross that?" He muttered.

He would have to assess that situation when he got a break from the hybrid hunters, because they had also reached to top of the cliff.

\------------

"I told you not to fly off!" Sapnap said to Dream. He noticed that George rolled his eyes at the black-haired boy.

"He probably can't understand us, dummy. Of course he would fly away."

Dream laughed again at how they argued, even in serious situations. This time, George and Sapnap heard his snickering.

"He's laughing at us! Why would an animal that can't understand us do that?" Sapnap said again.

George said nothing in reply, he had vanished. Sapnap was as surprised as Dream when the shorter human charged at him from behind.

Dream narrowly avoided his chest being impaled by George's sword, only getting nicked in the arm.

"George! We're supposed to catch him, not kill him!"

The pain surprised him, as he never really got cut, and he hissed in response.

Realizing that now they had an advantage, the two humans advanced on Dream.

\------------

He backed up away from them slowly, eyes flickering from one to the other. They couldn't see obviously because of his white smiley mask.

This would have been an easily avoided fight if Dream's wings didn't feel like stone from all the flying earlier.

So now he had to try and keep them away with his fire. But that would mean he had to take off his mask.

_Well, it's not night, and they have that ender eye anyway, so I guess I could take it off for a second._

Dream reached up and pulled the mask to the side of his face, giving the hunters a clear view of his emerald dragon eyes.

He took a deep breath in, and George's eyes widened. He was seemingly more well-versed in the Enderdragon hybrid's abilities, and he shouted, "He's going to breathe fire!"

_Fwoosh~_

Sapnap and George ducked out of the way of the flames, but now they were further from Dream.

He took the small window of opportunity to escape and ran. Two sets of footsteps soon followed him, but were now noticeably distant.

_Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 completed! These end notes sound like the ending card of a video game level...  
> I guess that's what happens when you've been listening to too much videogame music when writing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trek through the desert, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've posted this sooner, but I had to go to my grandfather's funeral. But I'm back! And I have motivation to write until my fingers hurt! 
> 
> (The motivation is the kudos you all leave. I don't think I would have finished this when I did if you hadn't given kudos.)
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!!

They had been so close to capturing the hybrid. George even sliced it's arm.

"You were about to kill him. If he hadn't reacted when he did, he would've died. And then we would need to find another one. He could be the last one! This is our only shot!" Sapnap lectured George later that night of rock climbing and fire dodging.

Usually it was George doing the lectures, and Sapnap would be the one sitting and rolling his eyes, bored out of his skull. My, how the turntables turn.

"Won't happen again. I swear. Can we just go to sleep already?" George asked, not hiding his annoyance.

That got Sapnap to shut up. "Fine."

They took sleeping bags from their inventory and laid them down on the desert sand.

"G'nite Gogy."

"Good night Snapmap."

\------------

The night didn't go as well as George would've hoped. For a biome that was known to be desolate, there were a lot of nocturnal animals, that were quite loud.

Sapnap had been able to sleep despite the noise, but then again, he had a reputation for being able to pass out anywhere he wanted. Even after 8 years, George still had no idea how he did it.

"Sapnap, wake up. We need to start moving."

The man groaned. "It's not even sunrise..."

"Enderdragon hybrids are crepuscular. We need to hurry before ours is active."

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes and glared at George. "What does that mean? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use big words when I'm just waking up."

"Crepuscular means that the animal is at it's physical peak at dawn and dusk." 

Sapnap still didn't get up, he had fallen back asleep. George sighed, he hadn't wanted to do this.

He grabbed a small bottle of water from his inventory, and poured half of it on his friend's head.

"Wha- Hey! George!"

The brunette raised his hands in mock surrender. "I told you to get up."

The now soaked Sapnap grumbled curses and how he would get his revenge.

"Just pack up, your clothes will dry when the sun comes."

\------------

"See anything?"

"Like I said 5 minutes ago Sapnap, no."

Ever since they had first started chasing after that Enderdragon hybrid, George had been more serious than usual.

It was because this legendary being once thought to be extinct, was living, and they had come in contact with it.

He didn't want Sapnap to think he just didn't like him, or was fed up with his jokes. It was quite the opposite.

George liked having Sapnap with him. It was nice to just talk when they were on a hunt. 

But this one was high-pressure, and George didn't want to screw it up. He didn't want to be the reason they failed Mr. Theo.

Then he saw it. A small green and black dot standing out from the yellow-tinted sand.

"I see him, I think." George said.

Sapnap snapped his head to where George was staring, his eyes widening. Then he smiled. "Then c'mon! Let's go!"

The black-haired boy raced off, leaving the shorter of the two scrambling to try and catch up.

\------------

"Okay, you're fast. I'll give you that. But now can you just _give up_? No matter what were just gonna keep chasing you."

George glanced at his friend. "There's two things wrong with what you just said. One, were gonna stop chasing him if our deal with Mr. Theo expires, and two, I still don't believe it can understand us."

"I ᓵᔑリ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ||𝙹⚍ !¡ᒷ∷⎓ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ꖎ||. Y𝙹⚍ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒲ𝙹リ ℸ ̣ 𝙹リ⊣⚍ᒷ. Wᒷ ⍑||ʖ∷╎↸ᓭ ↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ℸ ̣ ᒷリ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑." The hybrid warbled.

The hunters took a small step back.

"Did that just-"

"Yeah, it just tried to communicate with us, even though we are a clear threat."

The hybrid seemed to notice their shock and confusion, and in response whipped out a small notebook and pencil.

They scribbled something and cautiously handed it to George.

He took it and looked at the writing.

"It can write our language?"

Sapnap peered over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"It says 'I'm guessing from your reactions that you did not understand what I just said. But I can understand you.' This notebook is filled with writing, but I can't read any of it, only the paragraph I just read out."

The hybrid snatched the book back, and wrote something else in it, then gave it back.

"Now what does he say?" Sapnap asked.

"He says 'Why do you hunt me? I have done nothing to the village I lived near.' Oh boy, how do we explain _that_?" George looked to his friend.

Sapnap seemed to care not for the hybrid's feelings, because he gave the straight truth. "A guy named Mr. Theo is paying us to capture you and give you to him so he can put you in a hybrid zoo."

He was soon rewarded with a smack on the head.

"Don't tell him that!"

"Why? It's just the truth. Why do you care?" Sapnap gave George a pointed look. Before he could answer, the hybrid grabbed the book from George's hands and bolted, with new fear in his step.

"Oh come on! We _just_ caught up to him! C'mon George, we gotta grab him before he gets too far ahead."

But as George followed Sapnap, he begin to wonder.

_Are hybrids more human than we thought?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 complete! 
> 
> Whoa, a chapter in George's POV? In my fic? Unheard of.
> 
> I'm so appreciative of the kudos, thank you so much! I can't express how happy I am that people like my writing. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up within two weeks, if all goes according to plan.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Bound by fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream now has a real fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that there is an ender language translator. That is now the language I'm using for Dream's hybrid speak. Enjoy :)

They were going to sell him for money to some guy who wanted to put Dream in a zoo for hybrids to be shown off to the rest of humanity. _If_ they caught him.

Dream hoped he wouldn't ever have to meet this 'Mr. Theo' because he sounded horrible for imprisoning innocent hybrids just for his own game.

He was stupid to try and talk with the hunters. Sapnap didn't even seem to care that he was condemning Dream to a life of fear and, if all went wrong, captivity.

But he noticed that when they started chasing him again, George seemed a little hesitant, though Sapnap didn't notice.

_I want to be left alone, but to be honest, this is kind of fun. I don't have to sneak into a village to not feel alone._

\------------

He seemed to be running for hours on end, and when his legs were tired, he would fly until his wings felt like stone.

But then something green was in the distance, and quickly growing.

_A forest!_

Dream picked up the pace to the trees. And from the sounds of it, Sapnap and George had seen it too.

"Look! A forest! He's gonna try and hide in there!" Sapnap. Always stating the obvious. Dream liked that about him, he spoke what was on everyone' mind.

Now though, he didn't like Sapnap that much. 

But he didn't know that much about human society, so he tried to justify their actions by reasoning that maybe they needed the money to survive. Dream hunted his food, so maybe they used that money to get it some other way.

The shrill cry of an enraged Enderman brought Dream back from his thoughts. The hunters killed an Enderman, and now probably had an ender pearl. 

They could teleport in front of him, catch him off guard, put him in some sort of net and give him to Mr. Theo.

_Don't give them so much intelligence, or, Sapnap at least._

George could probably come up with a plan like that. But not Sapnap. He was a hot-head and rushed into things head-first. His friend was the opposite. George was think of a strategy, and _then_ approach the problem.

Then he heard the warping sound of someone using an ender pearl. And then George was standing in front of him, rope in his hands. Dream barely had any time to react to George's sudden new position. He barrelled into the poor human while trying to slow down.

They tumbled down a small sand dune and Dream felt something binding his hands and feet. When they stopped, Dream couldn't get up. George had somehow managed to tie up Dream while he was trying to push him away.

"Look, we don't _want_ to hurt you. We just want the money." George spoke solemnly as he carefully tied a soaked cloth around Dream's mouth, preventing him from blasting fire. He seemed genuine, but then again, humans had always been great liars. _History could testify for that._

So all he got in response was a muffled low snarl.

\------------

"Oh. My. God. We finally caught him. And in less than a month! Mr. Theo should be paying us double." Sapnap gushed about how amazing George was for capturing Dream.

They were walking to the forest to fill up water containers and get more food, from what Dream heard. The hunters were much more cautious about what they said in front of him ever since he revealed he could understand them.

To be honest, Dream didn't care what they said. He wasn't going to try to escape, they could easily cut him down with how close they were all the time. And they seemed a little anxious at how docile he was. Dream liked it. Watching them squirm even though he was bound by ropes.

It gave him a sense of power where he was otherwise helpless.

\------------

George POV

It was unnerving, with the hybrid not even struggling as they walked to the forest, to Mr. Theo's Hybrid Zoo.

George wondered if it felt hopeless, or simply gave up. He conptemplated asking the hybrid, but then thought against it. The hybrid would need his hands free to write in it's book. And Sapnap would be appalled at that.

But he was soon proved wrong.

\------------

Sapnap kept asking George questions about the hybrid's behavior, and if he could teach him the human language.

"You can ask him yourself. You call me a nerd for studying it's species, then your asking me questions only a geek would. What made you change?" George responded to Sapnap's pestering.

"When he wrote in the book. That was so _cool_. Imagine a cat or something doing that!" He honestly sounded like a small child who loved animals and just discovered that they could be kept as pets.

They stopped in a small clearing on the forest to rest. George untied the hybrids arms and gag. "I'm only doing this so you can eat and maybe tell us some things."

The hybrid seemed to hesitate, then spoke, much to the hunter's surprise.

"⌇☊⍀⟒⍙ ⊬⍜⎍ ☌⟒⍜⍀☌⟒. ⟟'⋔ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏁⟒⌰⌰⟟⋏☌ ⊬⍜⎍ ⟊⏃☊☍."

George blinked. He sounded angry, or at the very least ticked off. Sapnap walked over to them.

"Okay hybrid, do you have a name or something? Can you speak out language."

The hybrid stayed silent, glaring at the black-haired boy. Sapnap was quickly irritated, so the hybrid's uncooperative behavior made him upset. He was soon yelling at the creature.

He finally seemed to be fed up with the hunter. "⍜⊑ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌰⍜⎐⟒ ⍜⎎ ⏃⌰⌰ ⏁⊑⟟⋏☌⌇ ⟒⋏⎅⟒⍀- My name's Dream! ⋏⍜⍙ ⌇⊑⎍⏁ ⎍⌿."

George caught what the hybrid had said in human. He turned to his friend. "Sapnap, he said his name is Dream." Then back to Dream. "Why's your name Dream? Did your parents give it to you?"

Dream winced, ever so slightly, at the mention of his parents. George took note of that.

"Every-" He coughed mid-sentence, clearly not used to speaking their language. 

"Everyone in the village told Albert that he had dreamed me up to get attention. I thought it sounded cool."

The hybrid seemed sheepish to explain why that was his name.

"You're more of a nightmare than a dream." Sapnap muttered. He got twin pointed glares from both Dream and George.

Apparently, that was funny to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX. Yes! I never thought I would write this so fast.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Stories and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has questions, so does George. But will either one get their answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary sounds like a DNF fic. 
> 
> I might do one in the future when I'm done with the stories I'm working on.

Why wasn't he dead? He had shown them that he could speak common tounge, yet they showed no sign of fear.

"⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⊑⟟⋏☍ ⟟'⋔ ⏃ ⎅⟒⋔⍜⋏? ⍙⊑⊬ ⏃⍀⟒⋏'⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏃⎎⍀⏃⟟⎅?"

The hunters looked at him. "What?" George asked.

Dream turned red. He forgot that he could speak common tounge in front of them.

"I said, don't you think I'm a demon? Why aren't you afraid?" He repeated.

Sapnap gave him a questioning look. "Why would we think that?"

"All hybrids have been taught that humans kill them if they speak the common tounge in front of them because they think the hybrids who can do it are demons." Dream replied. Had he been given false information by ~~his parents~~ other hybrids?

"I don't know where you heard that, but it's-" Sapnap paused. "Probably true." He still sounded light hearted and cheerful when he said that.

Dream then remembered that they were going to shove him in a cage and be put on display for others entertainment.

That renewed his anger towards them and he vowed to stay silent until he could dash away from them.

\------------

Sapnap POV

"I wonder if Mr. Theo will give us more if we return sooner than he expected." Sapnap said to George, with Dream a little ways away.

George hummed in response, though his mind seemed elsewhere.

Sapnap brushed it off as him being a nerd thinking about what Dream had said.

"Y'know, I think-" He cut off as he saw Dream racing off to the other end of the clearing. Both hunters immediately grabbed their swords.

George switched from his blade and fired a few arrows with his bow, purposely avoiding the hybrid. Dream spread out his wings as a shield as he continued running.

Sapnap was no longer in control, he was going on hunter instinct, and threw his sword like a javelin. 

George yelled at Sapnap, saying something about how sharp weapons are Enderdragon hybrid wings only weakness and to _not_ touch his wings with his sword.

But it was too late.

The blade pierced his wing like a hot knife through melting butter. Dream fell to the ground with his wing bleeding heavily.

The agonizing scream that ripped out of him was too humanizing to truly be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 complete! Every week is when I update my fics. I have a schedule now :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you read to the end of the first chapter! Thank you for that! I hope you thought it was okay. I will see this through to the end, so if anyone did like it, I won't leave you hanging! :) Also, I'll explain the whole deal with the humans and hybrids and why the hybrids are treated like animals in the notes of the next chapter.


End file.
